Dance of the Wolves
by yinyanglover
Summary: Mariko wants to vist her uncle...Kakashi! She and team 7 learns a lot while she's with them, and there is the fact she has a terrible secret! Rated T for cussing! And because I said so!
1. Kakashi's Niece

**Dance Of The Wolves**

**Chapter One**

**Kakashi's Niece **

**I don't own Naruto or Mariko. She belongs to Krakengirl. And this whole story is dedicated to her since she gave me the idea for it. Onward!**

"Ok team 7, I have a surprise for you." Kakashi said behind his book.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT??!!" Naruto yelled as he began to bounce up and down.

"My niece is coming to stay with me for awhile, that and she will be part of team 7."

"You have a niece?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. She hasn't seen me for awhile so she wants to reconnect."

* * *

Mariko was walking down a worn path as she drew closer and closer to the Leaf Village. She had black hair with sliver streaks in braid that ends at her waist. Her silver eyes looked down by her feet to see her pet wolf pup playing with a stick. 

"Sayuri, stop playing around, uncle is expecting us to be there tonight." The snow white wolf with two blue streaks down her back ran up to her owner. "That's better." Mariko wore a blue shirt with long baggy sleeves that covered up her hands. The rest was skin tight and she wore a fishnet tang top over it. When you could see her hands, they were covered with black fingerless gloves. Her shorts were army green and they ended at her knees. Each pocket her shorts had were filled with senbon.

"You know, your uncle won't like the sword you have on your back."

"Ah, Sayuri, you worry to much. He won't care." Mariko sighed as she continued down the path in silence.

A few minutes later, Sayuri broke the silence. "Are you feeling all right? You seem...happier then you've been in a while."

"Just glad to see uncle." The rest of the trip went in silence. As the sun began to set, the Leaf Village could be seen. "Sayuri! We're almost there!" Mariko whispered with joy. She then began to run super fast towards the gate. Sayuri jumped up onto her owners shoulders so the little puppy wouldn't have run.

When she made to the gates, she was stopped. "We can't let Cloud ninjas in unless they have papers telling us other wise." One guard said.

"Just contact Kakashi Hatake. He'll tell you I can come in."

"Fine. We will. But if you're lying, we get to kill you."

"Whatever." Mariko said.

"You should really start caring more about things, Mariko." Sayuri whispered.

Before Mariko could reply Kakashi popped out of no where. "There's my favorite niece!" Kakashi said as Mariko ran and jumped on Kakashi.

"Silly uncle, I'm your ONLY niece!" Mariko laughed as she followed Kakashi to his apartment.

When they got to his apartment, he had some news. "Mariko, you're going to be part of team 7, and please don't start beating up my students if you get mad."

"Ok!" Mariko bounced into her new home, Sayuri right behind.

"Kakashi, do you have anything to eat?" Sayuri asked as she began sniffing around.

After everyone at, some major reconnecting went on, which includes NinjaBuster, pizza, and ice cream.

* * *

"Wake up Kakashi!" Mariko yelled in the moring. 

"I never get up this early..." he mumbled.

"I don't care!" After hours of trying to make Kakashi go fast, they got out of the house, late, and they went to the bridge.

"Kakashi! YOU'RE LATE!" Saskura and Naruto yelled at the same time.

"Um, my niece didn't want to wake up this morning?" Kakashi tried while scratching the back of his head.

"LAIR!" Mariko yelled. "I'm Mariko, and I wanna spar with someone!"

"I'll battle, and win! BELIEVE IT!"Naruto yelled.

They both got into their fighting stances. Naruto then made hand signs and used a summoning jutsu. A bunch of little frogs came charging at Mariko. Mariko also made hand signs. "Lightning Fist!" She yelled as all the little frogs got fried.

"Ha. You're not that tough!" She scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Well, try this! Rasengan!"

"Whatever. Lightning Fist!" The blue of the Rasengan and the white/yellow of the Lightning Fist looked pretty when they crashed together. They both held their ground as sparks and rocks flew around the two ninjas. Mariko smirked. "Lightning Fist!" She yelled as she slammed her left hand into Naruto's stomach. He coughed up blood as his body slammed into a tree.

"Told ya I'd win!" Mariko smiled while jumping up and down.

Sakura ran over to Naruto. "Are you alright? We need a medic!" Sakura panicked while Sasuke just watched in awe as Mariko jumped about.

It took Mariko to remember that she was a medic. "Make way, medic coming through!" She yelled as she jumped in front of Naruto. Her hands glowed a purple color as she began to heal Naruto.

Kyuubi was restless. _'My sister. Your close, aren't you?'_ Kyuubi was pacing in his cage, his claws placing marks everywhere.

Naruto soon regained conciseness. "Yay! You're awake!" Mariko said as she hugged Naruto.

"Uhh, don't be so hard.." Naruto mumbled.

"Oops, sorry! Haha.."Mariko laughed.

"Naruto! You idiot!" Sakura yelled as she hit him on the head.

"Ahh! No hitting the injured!" Mariko shouted as she slapped Sakura's hands away, becoming mother like.

"Uh, tomorrow we have our first mission as a team of five. Training is over for the day, bye." Kakashi walked off.

"Lazy ass," Mariko mumbled as she flung Naruto over her shoulder and walked towards the hospital.

* * *

Kakashi was on time for once, only because Mariko dragged him out on time. 

"Kakashi sensei, your on time!" Sakura whispered as her eyes enlarged.

"Yeah, I had to drag him over here!"

"What do we have to do?" Naruto asked, jumping up and down.

"Let's see." Kakashi began to look at a scroll. "It says that we have to deliver a scroll to the Suna to finalize our treaty."

"Yes! Lets do this!" Naruto yelled, running past the gates.

"Wait up!" Mariko yelled, trying to catch up with the hyperactive blonde.

The group made it Suna in one piece. "I'll give the scroll to the Kazekage, you kids go have fun!" Kakashi walked off, book in hand.

Mariko was coughing. "Man! It's dusty here!" She exclaimed. She began to laugh as Sayuri tried to escape all the sand.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna go on a date?" Sakura asked with high hopes.

"No."

"Hey Sakura, I'll go out with you!"

"No way!" Sakura yelled while hitting him on the head.

"Mariko." Sasuke said, making every one go silent.

"Um, yeah?"

"Wanna go out with me?" Sasuke lowered his head to hide his growing blush.

"No." Mariko turned around and walked away. Her heart was beating fast from embarrassment. Mariko's hand went down to her stomach and clutched it. 'Why does it hurt now?' She thought while looking around the dry desert.

Mariko decided to walk around randomly, while trying to keep out of Sasuke's sight. She was going past an alley way when she was pulled in.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone in a place like this?" The man asked her, while pressing a kunai to her throat.

The pain in her stomach was too much as she fell to her knees. Her sliver eyes went yellow as she teeth and nails grew longer and sharper. Her ears got all pointed as she stood back up, using the wall as a supporter.

"What the-?" Was all he could say.

**If anyone can understand the ninja joke and tell me what it is, I'll give you a prize. And if you do get it, you may not find it funny...but I do. And the prize is basicly what ever you want, witha few exceptions... Have fun! And, thank you Krakengirl soooooooooo much!**


	2. Big Brother, Little Sister

**Dance of the Wolves**

**Chapter Two**

**Big Brother, Little Sister**

**OMG! The next chapter! This makes me feel so happy inside. I am falling in love with this story...YAY! And I love Krakengirl for giving me the idea. Krakengirl, I will never be able to thank you enough! Oh, if anyone can find out what Shuurai means, I'll give out a prize! Forward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Scooby Doo.**

"No one will ever touch me!" Mariko growled while looking at the dead man before. When it finally sunk in what she had done, she want back to normal.

"Oh dear god! What did I do?" Mariko asked as she fell onto the ground.

"_You were protecting yourself. You knew what was going to happen." _A female voice told her inside her head.

"Who are you?" Markio asked out loud.

"_I'm Shuurai, the eight tailed wolf demon inside of you. I didn't want to contact you until you needed my help."_

"I have a demon? Well, that's new..."

"_When ever your stomach hurts, that's me when I'm angry. I feel like sleeping."_

The connection was broken, so Mariko couldn't ask any more questions. 'Strange...' She thought while forgetting about the man as she began to walk around again.

* * *

"_Hey kit, go find Mariko." _Kyuubi ordered Naruto. 

'Fine, fine. But why?'

"_You'll see, kit, you'll see."

* * *

_

Kakashi had long forgotten about the scroll, and was now checking out Suna's great supply of Icha Icha Paradise books.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were walking around sadly.

* * *

"Hey, Mariko!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to her. 

"Hi! Naruto!" She hugged him in greeting. "So what's up?"

"_Ask her if she has a demon kit!"_

"Um, do you have a demon?" Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the strike that never came.

"Yeah, her name is Shuurai. What's yours?"

"Uh, Kyuubi." Naruto replied, unsure.

"Ohh, you mean the cute little fox?" Mariko asked.

Kyuubi twitched. _"Sister, get your human under control!" _He barked.

"Whoa! I can hear the cute little fox!" Mariko jumped up and down in joy.

"_Aw, but big brother, she likes to have fun!" _Shuurai whined.

"Our demons are related?!" Naruto asked, a confused look on his face.

"I guess so." She held out her hand. "Truce?"

"Truce."

The two sibling demons were fighting over silly things that the two containers decided to ignore.

* * *

Kakashi had a stroke of smartness and decided to give the scroll to the Kazekage. Wow, what a concept.

* * *

Sasuke still felt sad and depressed about being rejected. I mean, who would want to refuse THE Sasuke Uchiha?

* * *

"Sooooooooo...Want do you want to do now?" Mariko asked as She and Naruto were running away from the police. 

"One, I wanna keep my own hide, and two, find Kakashi sensei and get home."

"That is a very nice plan of action! Have fun!" Mariko disappeared into thin air.

"Hey! Where'd ya go?" Naruto asked as he looked around, trying to find his partner in crime.

"_It seems like our friends decided to go and hide." _The demon fox muttered.

Mariko sat down on a roof to watch the show. "Haha. He may be my friend, but god this is funny!" Mariko laughed as she saw Naruto trying to lose the ninjas behind him.

* * *

After taking an hour to give the scroll to the Kazekage, Kakashi found himself wandering over to the bookstore. Before he entered, an orange and black blob ran past, with several black blobs behind. Kakashi sighed. 

"Naruto..."

* * *

Naruto, at last, found a hiding spot in Suna's playground under the sand. Naruto heard his name being called. 

"Naruto, where are you?" Mariko called with hints of laughter in her voice.

"Nine giht sere!" He called from beneath the sand.

"Ahh! Monster!" Mariko yelled while jumping away from a giant mound of moving sand. "It even talks the Sandman language!" She began to run in circles, yelling. Then Sayuri, getting tired of the screaming, tripped Mariko so she landed on top of a random person walking by.

"Ugh!" A male voice said as he landed on the ground, Mariko on top of him.

"Omg! I am sooooooooooo sorry! I can't believe that happened!" Mariko babbled on and on while standing and helping the man up.

"Please, shut up troublesome woman." The man sighed.

She was quiet for a bit. "I'm Mariko!" She held out her hand.

"Shikamaru. Troublesome woman." He turned and walked away.

"He's a lazy ass jerk." The mound of sand said while standing up.

"OMG! THE SANDMAN HAS COME BACK!" Mariko screamed. Before she could run away, the sand grabbed her.

"Mariko, it's me, Naruto." He sighed.

"Oh, hi Naruto! Have you seen the sandman around here?" Mariko asked, looking around and not seeing all the sand on Naruto.

Kakashi appeared in front of them. "Naruto, what did you do this time?"

"IT WASN'T ME THIS TIME! IT WAS HER!" Naruto yelled while pointing to Mariko.

Mariko put on her best look of innocence as she look at Kakashi. "Uncle, I would never!"

"I'll punish both of you when we get home. We have to find Sakura and Sasuke."

"Damn. I was gonna get away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling kid and your dumb fox too!" Mariko mumbled as she followed Kakashi down the street.

"Do you get her?" Naruto asked.

"_No. Sorry kit."

* * *

_

After finding Sasuke and Sakura, Team 7 went back to the Leaf Village.

"You know, I still have to give out my punishments..." Kakashi said, smirking under his mask.

"You'll never take me alive! NEVER!" Maiko yelled while running around in circles.

"Shut up!" Sayuri growled while tripping Mariko again, this time making her land on Sasuke.

Mariko's eyes widened as she quickly stood back up and turned away.

"Hmm. Mariko, your punishment is to have no ice cream for a week, and I'll figure your out tomorrow Naruto. Bye!" Kakashi said while walking slowly towards his home.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mariko screamed while dropping to the ground. "For a week, my life source shall be gone!" Mariko whined from the ground.

"Serves you right!" Sayuri grumbled before walking after Kakashi.

**Um. I was laughing really hard while writing this. I love Mariko and her wide range of emoitions. Haha. Please review. It makes me happy. :)**

**BTW, I hate Sasuke.**


	3. Revenge

**Dance of the Wolves **

**Chapter Three **

**Revenge**

**This WAS gonna come out sooner, but my computer is hating me right now. And I WAS gonna wait till tomorrow to put this up...but then I felt guilty. I hope you all are happy. Now I'm gonna go and pass out from a sugar rush. Happy Halloween! Feliz dia de muertos! (Sorry is I can't spell today...) **

After learning about her punishment, weeping her heart out, and dragging herself home, Mariko went right to sleep. She woke up at exactly midnight. Then using her awesome ninja skills, Mariko went right to the freezer. She opened the white freezer door to find...all the ice cream locked up! It all sat in a large clear container. Beckoning Mariko. She reached out her fingers and touched the container, which electrocuted her.

"Ack!" She screamed while falling flat on her behind.

"Hmm. Seems like you have found your punishment. Fun, isn't it?" Kakashi smirked/laughed at Mariko.

"Y-you h-hear-heartless b-bast-bastard!" Mariko yelled again. Nothing, I mean nothing get between Mariko and her beloved ice cream. She ran into her room and locked the door. Kakashi felt bad, but not that bad since he began to eat the ice cream.

* * *

The next morning, Mariko stomped her way to training without Kakashi. She glared at everything that passed, so people stayed far away. Once at the bridge, Mariko leaned on the railing and looked down to the water. The Sakura trees let their flowers go, letting a pink wonder land take over. Naruto appeared behind Mariko.

"Hey." He whispered, wary of the angry vibes she was giving off. Sayuri was on Naruto's head, she had run to him after Mariko went crazy at midnight.

"I want revenge on Kakashi." Mariko muttered darkly.

"_Hey kit, looks like we have helpers." _Kyuubi smiled.

"_Oh! Oh! Oh! Does that mean I can come out?_" Shuurai asked, bouncing around.

"Um, wouldn't it be dangerous to let a demon out? Just saying..."

"Don't worry Naruto, unlike Cute Little Fox, Shuurai can go come out without killing anything/one!" Mariko said bouncing up and down. "We have till Chicken Ass and Pinkie come to figure out a plan. They would just ruin it."

"Well, Halloween is in a few days... how about then?" "Good, good."

"_Ha ha! I get to come out and you don't!"_ Shuurai laughed. Kyuubi growled.

"We get to scare Kakashi, and maybe send this village into a state of panic! That's double the fun!" Mariko laughed. Naruto joined in with the laughter.

"But with any good prank...we need an alibi. I could make a clone and dress her up like you while you can go have fun messing with the town." Naruto sighed.

"Don't be sad, this way we can both eat what we want. I know for a fact that Uncle is gonna stop your ramen for a while!" "Noooooooooooooo!"

"Exactly. We should get out of here. Chicken Ass and Pinkie are getting closer." Mariko ran off into the woods with Naruto close behind, Sayuri still clinging onto his head.

* * *

Mariko was currently inside of Naruto's apartment, making her costume. Naruto burst in. "Good news! There will be a festival on Halloween!" Naruto panted.

"Nice. Now it will be easier for us to walk around in costumes." Mariko said. All she had on was a pair of tight shorts and a very tight shirt. Then she slipped the costume over. "What do you think?" She asked twirling around. She wore a blood red dress with slits up the sides and a tail coming out of the back. Her gloves were red instead of black and went past her elbows.

"Wow. You do know you won't be wearing that, right?"

"I know, but if I have a really good costume they won't think I am to blame. And I still need to find horns... Any way, what will you be?"

"ANBU." Mariko smiled. "Perfect. Now, start trying to get a clone to look like me. I don't wanna look like those hookers you make..."

* * *

Mariko was sleeping at Naruto's house since she didn't want to see Kakashi because of what she said, and what he did.

On October 31st, everyone had an off day so they could prepare for the festival. Naruto and Mariko spent the day going over the details of their plans and trying to dye Sayuri's fur red. Both went well. When the festival opened at 8:00, Naruto and clone Mariko walked through the gates with Sayuri behind. Blood red fur and horns. Naruto led both of them to the park so they could watch their plan from a safe distance. Kyuubi was still complaining about not being let free for the night. Naruto just ignored him.

* * *

Real Mariko was wearing her normal outfit as she stood in the forest. Doing a few hand signs, she began to change. Her silver eyes turned light yellow and dark blue grew all over her body. Her face lengthened and turned wolfish. Mariko was forced on her hands as her legs and arms lengthened. She sprung a tail with wild yellow patterns on it and sharp teeth and claws grew.

After a few minutes, there stood a wolf about 2/3 the size of Kyuubi. The fur was long and she had eight tails, each with a different pattern. "Wow, this is fun!" Shuurai smiled as she took full control of the body. She playfully bounded over to the village.

* * *

Kakashi was the first to see the large demon. He gasped as he realized who the demon was. Kyuubi's little sister. She must have come to save her big brother. Kakashi was wrong about why she had come, and there was the fact he didn't know Mariko had a demon inside of her. Anyway, Kakashi alerted Tsunade about the demon and ninjas were forced to go to 'war'.

* * *

Naruto was hiding in the park, laughing his head off.

* * *

Shuurai, in demon years, was still a child. She wasn't hurting anyone, but it was funny to see the looks of terror in the ninjas eyes when a paw or tooth got really close.

_"Don't hurt anyone, Shuurai. We aren't here to kill." _Mariko reminded as Shuurai was about to smash someone with her paw. _"But, you are allowed to play with Uncle a bit. As long as he doesn't die."_

Shuurai smiled a wolfish grin while her pale eyes found Kakashi. She hopped around like a puppy before snapping her jaws in Kakashi's face. He paled and gulped before he stabbed Shuurai in the nose with a kunai. She howled before growling and almost smashing him flat with a paw that barely missed.

"_Uncle is SO gonna feel that in the morning!"_ She laughed from inside Shuurai. "And the best part is, I'm catching all of this on film!" Mariko had place a camera next to Shuurai's ear.

* * *

Naruto was watching as Shuurai kept going after Kakashi. This was gonna make killer blackmail. He smirked as Shuurai started to get more violent. He knew that she wouldn't get anywhere near the town, just mess with everyone for a bit.

* * *

"Eight Tails of Lightning!" Shuurai growled before the marks on her tails began to glow. Waving them everywhere, Shuurai paralyzed everyone who was fighting her. Then, in a puff of smoke, she disappeared.

* * *

Shuurai began the long process of turning back into Mariko. Once done, a video camera hung around Mariko's neck. Mariko walked back to the festival, got her costume from the clone, and had a grand time eating ice cream behind Kakashi's back.

"That looked like so much fun!" Naruto commented as the two walked around the games.

"Yeah. Now Shuurai is gonna sleep for who knows how long. That nose is going to back a bit of time to heal." Naruto nodded in agreement.

Kakashi walked with his head hung down. Mariko called him over. "Uncle, why the long face?"

"I got beat by an overgrow wolf." Kakashi sighed.

"HAHA!" Naruto and Mariko laughed together.

"Very nice, and I know you two have been eating what you shouldn't." Kakashi glared and smirked at the same time.

"Yeah, and I have a lovely video tape of how a big bad wolf didn't like you and almost killed you!" Mariko laughed in is face.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Oi! Naruto! I think I see a t.v. over there! Think it's big enough?" Mariko pointed to a large t.v. in the middle of town.

"It should work! Let's go!"

"Get back here!" Kakashi yelled as he chased the two kids down the road. Mariko and Naruto were laughing the whole way.


	4. Fun and Games

**Dance of the Wolves**

**Chapter Four**

**Fun and Games**

**Ok...YAY! I just figured out that this story has no plot line. Purely random...and I like it that way. And I LOVE all of those people who even bother reviewing. I had a million things due this...time period, and basically got nothing done! Makes me warm and fuzzy inside!**

**I don't own Naruto or the wizard of oz. If I did, there would be chaos and Chicken Ass dead. In both of them. ;D**

It was a few days after the Halloween festival. Kakashi had forgiven Mariko and Naruto as long as they didn't show the tape to anyone, Shuurai had finished healing, Kyuubi didn't have a stick up his ass, and Chicken Ass and Pinkie were still trying to get the loves of their lives to go out with them. Everything was good.

"It HURTS!" Was heard through out the village. Well, maybe not everything.

"Calm down Mariko! It's just a stomach ache!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Well, you're not O.D.'ed from candy!"

"I told you stop!"

"No you didn't! That was Chicken Ass!"

"Oh yeah..."

Silence filled the air. Nothing moved. Then both started laughing their guts out. Naruto had to wipe a tear from his eye. "Chicken Ass has fallen in love!"

"Don't you feel sorry from me?" Mariko asked dramatically.

"Yes. I do. Now lets go. Kakashi sensei has a mission today, so we're free for the day!"

"Yes! He's gone with the wind!" Mariko cried, jumping out if bed.

"...Isn't that a book?"

"...Who gives a damn?"

"Very true! Lets go!" Both kids skipped, in the Wizard of Oz fashion, out of Mariko's room, out of the house, over the rainbow, through the woods, and down the street to grandma's house.

"Good. You're here." Tsunade sighed. "As you can see, the rest of your team is here." She pointed to Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto stopped in mid skip. "Wait, what?"

"Silly brother! We have a mission!" Mariko laughed.

"Yes. Your mission is to get a scroll from the cloud village as a peace treaty." Tsunade sighed.

"I'm going home? Already? God this sucks!"

"Go. Leave. I don't like you kids." Tsunade slammed her head down onto her desk. The four kids slowly backed out of the office.

"Um, I vote to get this mission over with." Mariko sighed while playing with her gloves.

"We might as well. I need to train more anyway." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yay! Lets move it!" Mariko ran out of the gates.

The team of four was going at a steady pace in the deep dark forest of doom. This was a shortcut Mariko knew since she lives in the Cloud village. Sayuri was running along side them, white fur standing out in the dark forest.

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked, tiered from running already.

"We won't be there for at least another day. If we keep making stops, it could be a whole week." Mariko hissed between clenched teeth.

Sakura shut up after that comment. Sayuri began barking and ran up ahead.

"Sayuri! Where ya going?" Mariko asked picking up her pace to follow her pet. Naruto and Sasuke followed and Sakura did too, but was still slow.

Mariko ran into a clearing to find Sayuri in the arms of a tall, brown haired boy. "Ack! Let go of her!" Mariko screamed, leaping at the boy.

"Its been awhile Mariko." He said, putting Sayuri down.

"...Takashi?" She asked. Right then, the other three people Mariko was traveling with came into the clearing. "It has been, what? Four years?" She asked, tapping her chin in a thoughtful fashion.

"Yeah, about." Takashi replied, purple eyes bright with happiness.

"Who is this?" Naruto growled, eyes turning redish.

"My big brother Takashi! He's been traveling around the world for the past four years!" Mariko held up the number four. "Why are you here anyway?"

"To find you. Mom's worried."

"Oh? Really? She never seemed to noticed me once you left..." Mariko trailed off.

"Well, I came back and she came down from all those clouds she was in." Takashi yawned, leaning against a tree.

"...That is uber ironic. She's in the Cloud Village and she came down from the clouds...I feel very confused right now."

Takashi patted her back. "She was always the ditzy one...doesn't help we live in a big house."

"Can we get going? Please? I'm hungry and I want to cover more ground before I fall asleep." Naruto whined.

"Of course! I know another shortcut!" Takashi smiled at everyone.

Sakura's eyes had little hearts in them. "Omg! My savior!" She cried while throwing herself at the older boy.

"Looks like Sakura left Sasuke already!" Naruto snickered.

Takashi looked slightly confused. Mariko was seething. She cracked her knuckles and was just about to punch when Pink Bitch, what Mariko would now call her, asked a question.

"What's that? A tattoo?" The Pink Bitch asked.

"Umm...sure?" He said quickly covering up his left arm.

"You...You...You!" Mariko seethed, unconsciously pulling at her sleeve to cover her tattoo. Naruto slowly patted her shoulder.

"Um...lets go?" He asked.

The group made it to the cloud village early the next day. Lets say about...1:00. In the morning. They had been up all night, much to the disbelief and disappointment of Princess Chicken Ass and Pink Bitch.

"Ramen..._Ramen_...Ramen..._RAMEN!_" Naruto whined while acting like a zombie. He was walking around in circles outside Mariko and Takashi's house.

"I'll make breakfast in the morning!" Mariko chirped happily while patting his head.

"Bu–bu-but it IS morning!" Naruto moaned. Then he passed out.

Takashi flung Naruto onto his shoulder. "Show them their rooms?" He asked.

"Yes! Let us go to find rooms!" Mariko smiled before running up the large stairs laughing, flinging open the large mansion door, and Takashi following close behind. Then the two queens followed the two hyper teens.

"This!" Mariko said pointing to a door. "Is a males room." She refrained herself from saying Sasuke's name.

"And this is Pinkie's room!" Mariko flung open a door to show a bright pink room.

"And this is Naruto's room!" Mariko opened the door gently to a black and orange theme room.

"This is my room! Don't come in unless I tell you too!" She pointed to a large oak door across from Naruto's room. "And Brother's room is next to mine! Goodnight!" Mariko said with happiness before slipping into her room.

"Thank god that mom and dad never get home until about 2:00!" Mariko whispered to herself before slipping into bed and falling asleep.

**OMFG! OMFL! I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!!!! PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!! I KNOW YOU GUYS AREN'T DUMB! HELP A POOR SOUL OUT!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Gasp!

**I just wanted to tell you all, I have a new fanfiction out called **Above The Moonlit Sky **out. That and I can't upload anything with the words dance or wolves. and anything that has related content, so I might not update for a while on this story. BUT, I have restarted the Woman Akatsuki sequel. Like I said, Above The Moonlit Sky. Please check it out.**


End file.
